nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Naboo (Dawn of the Force)
The Kingdom of Naboo is the independent government controlling the Naboo system and several neighbouring systems. Arisen from the collapse of the shaky New Republic and the population's complete demoralization with the concept of a stable galactic democracy, Prince Karnan Mèlam led a movement of people wanting to take matters into their own hands. Karnan was elected King of Naboo and proclaimed an independent kingdom free of external control. Due to the galaxy's chaos after the collapse, Naboo was able to claim sovereignty over several neighbouring star systems (which were mostly depopulated), which went unchallenged. Culture The humans of the kingdom are called "The Naboo," and were historically a pastoral and nomadic people, migrating in tribes and clans on the vast "oceanic" grass-plains, with few permanent settlements or even ones with any real substance. The tribes traced their descent from the first colony vessels that brought humans to Naboo and clans traced descent from the founding settlers. The Naboo continued to place great value in genealogical descent, though by the era of Queen Apailana, few families could trace their history to the original colonists with any certainty. The Naboo are a classic quasi-feudal society stylized by a hereditary noble class and common folk, though few of Naboo's city-states had any record of a subservient serf class. Naboo's citizens are generally peaceful who live a rather care-free life and focus on philosophical, artistic, and architectural pursuits. The Naboo are a very educated people, emphasizing art and focused learning to figure out where their childrens' interests lay and accentuate those subjects. The intelligence of the Naboo are known throughout the galaxy and many humans in the core worlds use the term "being Naboo" to refer to being educated on a number of subjects or topics (or as a way to make fun of someone's pseudo-intelligence). Possibly as a testament to Naboo's educational culture is their views on adulthood. The Naboo generally base adulthood and the right to vote based on intellectual maturity rather than biological age, hence a reason for so many teenagers being involved in public service and how many things people accomplish on Naboo by the age many otherworldy humans are still in regular school. The Naboo also display a remarkable, and incredibly unique, tendency to elect extremely young women to high public office (such as Queen Jamillia, Queen Apailana and Senator Pooja Naberrie). It is also speculated that perhaps this happens more often because the position of King or Queen holds very little true power within the kingdom, as the people mostly govern themselves at a local level and look to the monarch as a role model and guide. Military Being a relatively peaceful society, the Naboo thought only to maintain light security forces for most of their organized history, most notably in the form of the Royal Security Force. The RSF acts as a peacetime police force and is a moderately-sized, lightly-armed but rather well-trained sect of volunteers that keep the peace in the kingdom. In times of war, the kingdom has many N-1 starfighters at their disposal backed by tankers on long journeys. Militarized speeders are the extend of land warfare machines at the RSF's disposal but are defended by a planet-wide shield network installed with the cooperation of the Gungans after the blockade and subsequent invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation in 32 BBY. In addition to the Royal Security Force, the monarchs themselves are guarded by the Naboo Royal Guards, an elite force of about 300 hand-selected people that act both as the monarch's personal bodyguards and the guards of the Theed Royal Palace. Better armed than the RSF, the Royal Guards are also career-defenders who swear to defend the throne with their lives. Royal Guards are, however, only really swearing to defend that particular monarch; if and when a monarch is replaced, Royal Guards must re-swear their loyalty unless one wishes to retire from the guard or is sacked. Category:Dawn of the Force Category:Governments (DotF)